Danger
by SillyArtist
Summary: Life for the Cullens seem not as dangerous any more. but do you think there's still danger?  Each chapter comes from a different person's point of view so don't worry if you get confused. :
1. Capture

Continuation

Another step, another echo

Every time I take a step, they take one

A step and an echo

All is a blur until I truly awaken

I look in front of me and begin to scream…

I ran towards the abyss that awaited me; the blatant need to run growing uncontrollably but my body refusing to abide by my wishes. When I finally reached the abyss I felt my vulnerability subsided but only by a fraction. I tried not to brood on the danger that was pursuing me but it was in anguish. My heart raced so much that all I could hear was a constant thudding in my ears. Suddenly the darkness consumed me, my heartbeats resonating around me in the darkness, slowly but painlessly suffocating me. The world turned upside-down as I collapsed on the cold floor. As I looked towards the sky the moon dimmed, as if mocking me by not giving me light. Whilst my entire being quietly started breaking apart inside me, a blinding darkness appeared deep within me. It started whispering, tempting me.

_Just give in, give in to the shadows_

NO! I yelled to myself. I heaved myself up, refusing to give in to the growing pains all over my body. As I dragged myself through the abyss I begged for a miracle but deep inside the darkness taunted me.

_A miracle? What a great lie! Come towards the truth that is the shadows. Just give in, give in to the shadows…_

I ignored the ongoing conflicted within, until finally an opening appeared in the abyss. I rushed towards it, only to stop because I noticed an echo from behind. I took a step. With each step came another echo. A step and an echo.

As I turned around a cackle broke through the silence like a double edged sword. In front of me stood my worst nightmare.

The feline-like figure glared at me, lifting her hand to reveal her weapon. I tensed as I looked into the eyes of my danger, the emerald orbs following my every move. As she stepped towards me her hair danced around maniacally in the silent wind, emphasizing her murderous intent. The world slowed down as she jumped at me, her mouth opening but I heard nothing. She became a raging storm, slashing at me with her now blood stained weapon. My body began to break apart at _her_ hands. Suddenly a cold bliss came across me, her weapon piercing trough my chest. The world around me brightened, the moon finally showing itself. Even though my instincts told me to move, I sank into peace. The shadows within greeted me and did the word of my nightmare.

_You gave in, and that is the reason of your downfall._

"Die…"

By Salima. 9C


	2. More Edward

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hello Twilight Fans. I've been listening to Usher's More and BAM I thought this song represented Edward's thoughts to Bella and about himself. Ta da… :)**

* * *

**More**

I was driving back home to Bella, when this song came up on the radio. As I listened I realized tjhat this song represented us before Bella's change. I listened to it, remembering all the trouble that happened.

* * *

Watch me as I dance under the spotlight

_Dancing to the tune of Bella's heartbeat_

Listen to the people screaming out more and more,

_Never listening to the other's saying 'Stop'_

'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,

_The love between us always brought danger back_

Yeah; I create the feeling that keeps 'em coming back,

_I created the danger that kept coming back__  
_

So captivating when I get it on the floor.

_The danger was so tempting… I finally gave in in the end_

Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,

_She waited patiently, she needed me, I knew it_

I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,

_I was the monster that she loved_

The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.

_Even though I could finish her, ending her life… _

Best when under pressure one second's left I show up.

_But whatever the danger, I'd always show up to save her_

If you really want more, scream it out louder,

_She always wanted more of me_

If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,

_She asked for the fire of death, the fire of immortality_

And light it up, take it up higher,

_And she lit up my world when she was reborn_

Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.

_Our love always pushes to the limit..._

"Our love always pushes to the limit". As I said this, I arrived back home. Standing by the door was Bella and Renesmee. How could there be any danger for us? As what I thought but I kne that for us, there'd always be danger…

* * *

**S.A AnimeFreak: Well I wonder what you think of it. Give a review if you want. I do not own Twilight or Usher's More but if I owed Twilight… Let's just say that a lot of things would be different :)**


End file.
